Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 2\dfrac{2}{3} \times 2\dfrac{1}{5} $
Explanation: $ = \dfrac{8}{3} \times \dfrac{11}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{8 \times 11}{3 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{88}{15}$ $ = 5 \dfrac{13}{15}$